This invention relates generally to the field of protective and supportive packaging and, more particularly, to packaging for a product such as a flashlight.
A traditional manner of packaging products involves housing the product within a clear plastic blister that is fused to a paperboard card or within a clear plastic clamshell. Product information may be supplied on the card or within the clamshell. Such blister cards or clamshells are acceptable forms of packaging for lower end retailers and mass merchants. However, this type of packaging is difficult to wrap. As a result, it is not desirable for giftable products. In addition, the packaging is not acceptable for higher end retailers such as jewelry, upscale gift or specialty stores.
Further, blister cards are easily damaged with the cards becoming dog-eared and unsightly. The thin plastic covering of both blister cards and clamshells is placed in direct contact with the product. This direct contact with the thin plastic covering exposes the product to potential damage during shipment and subsequent handling, in the event the package is accidentally dropped or subjected to other undesirable forces in a retail environment.
Additionally, blister cards and clamshells are difficult to open. They do not readily allow the customer to examine, handle, feel or test the product. The package must be virtually destroyed to contact the product. This difficulty in opening the packaging has resulted in products being scratched, cut or damaged while being removed from the package. Once the package has been opened, it becomes difficult for the merchant to sell a product in an opened blister card or clamshell. Merchants must often resort to staples or tape in an effort to re-seal an opened package. This results in an unsightly presentation of the product that is undesirable in an upscale retail environment.
Protective cases traditionally used for jewelry allow the product to be displayed, examined, and re-packaged for sale. However such packaging is extremely expensive, requiring that the product be sold for a significantly higher price to cover the cost of the packaging.
Thus, there is a need in the art for inexpensive packaging that can contain product information, is easily wrapped, and is acceptable to higher end retailers while capable of cushioning the product.
There is a further need in the art for packaging that may be easily opened and readily re-sealed.
The present invention meets the needs of the prior art by providing inexpensive, stylish packaging that is easily wrapped, and is acceptable to higher end retailers. The packaging of the present invention includes a base having a cavity with a flocked surface for supporting a product, a cover fitted over the base, and a sleeve that is slipped onto the base and the cover. The sleeve may be provided with written information relating to the product. A card for displaying graphical indicia or written information relating to the product may be provided on a bottom surface of the base. The packaging cushions the product, and is durable and impact resistant. Because the sleeve of the packaging may be provided with a perforation and the cover can be removed from the base, the package is easily opened for inspecting the product contained therein and may be readily resealed.